


【闪电侠】【HR x Harry】All's Wells That Ends Wells（24）

by awaycatwogua



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Earth-19, M/M, field play
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:11:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awaycatwogua/pseuds/awaycatwogua





	【闪电侠】【HR x Harry】All's Wells That Ends Wells（24）

彼时此刻，HR站在月色下的海水里，穿着暗色的粗花呢西装，带着笑意的轮廓和剃得极短的鬓发，被月光染上银蓝的色泽。温柔的潮汐正轻吻着他的小腿，而他望着Harry，如此相似又如此不同的钴蓝色，正望进他的眼底，仿佛正轻吻着他的灵魂，仿佛那遥远而神秘的亚特兰蒂斯传说中，有着优美歌声的海妖塞壬，正诱引着勇敢而机智的水手，为一吻献祭自己的生命。

 

把他的新婚丈夫扑倒在海水里——对于Harry是新鲜的体验。

 

他在又咸又涩的海水里尝到HR的味道，清淡的，诱人的，带着青草的气味——HR习惯先把古龙水喷在自己的手腕上，交叉摩擦腕静脉的部分，然后Harry会打着哈欠，微微侧过头露出颈后的一小片皮肤，让他把体温温过的液体轻轻沾染在上面。  
像是一种温柔的标记，又像是那些美妙的夜晚，他以唇舌和牙齿，在那里留下“HR Wells”的专属烙印。

“哇喔，Harr……你记得……”

Harry此刻最不需要的就是耐心。

他再次吻住HR破坏气氛的薄唇，辗转吮吻着，隔着湿漉漉的西装裤在HR身上摩擦，像是那些狂野的周五夜晚，在HR身上起伏，在HR怀里呻吟，被过度兴奋的笨蛋男人狠操到失去意识，又在那些温柔的顶弄和吮吻之间苏醒。那些曾温柔清理着，开拓着自己，曾按压在那一处柔滑凹陷，折磨得自己几乎发疯的灵巧手指，在海水里也解不开他一塌糊涂的西装外套和皮带。HR不满的哼哼声让他笑起来，没意识到……没意识到那些坏心眼的海水在什么时候……已经褪去。

他们重重地落在柔软的，带着泥土和青草芬芳的热带雨林里。

 

“以七海之名，诸海之灵听我号令。”  
“奔流激停，任君心意。”

古旧而神秘的，属于亚特兰蒂斯的语言，带着次声波的震荡，带着熟悉的海水腥味，在湿热沉闷的空气中传导。  
熟悉的高大身影，手持三叉戟，在水雾中若隐若现，而HR把Harry紧紧抱在怀里，不想承认自己几乎湿润了眼睛。  
他轻轻垂首，以有些生疏的礼节致意。  
“海王殿下。”  
他低喃着。  
那熟悉的背影微一颔首，随即消失在丛林深处。

 

"What the..." Harry觉得脑子已经不大够用了，这里是地球十九？刚才那是自己的老朋友Arthur Curry？HR见过的海王？所以是怎样，一直在帮他们安排一切的老友，是传说中号令七海的亚特兰蒂斯之王？

"Welcome to my homeland, Harr."

已经来不及再仔细思索，HR的狂喜带着胸腔的共鸣，贴着Harry的心脏，震动着，带着球十九独特的湿热空气和雨后的芬芳气息，字面意义上的，从身到心，将Harry填得满满当当——失去耐心的男人终于直接扯断了Harry的皮带，西装和衬衫的扣子已经欢快地跳进了暗色的角落，而Harry正赤裸着身体，躺卧在绵软丰厚的落叶层上，半腐的叶片被雨水清洗得干干净净，凉意顺着皮肤，像那些暴露的叶脉和尚新鲜的叶肉，丝丝缕缕地，缠绕上Harry的背脊。  
“我幻想过无数次，在这里，”HR喃喃着，吮吻着Harry的脖颈，一点一点，以吻膜拜着爱人火热而赤裸的身体，“在球十九，你躺在这些绿得要命的落叶上，像是睡在我给你建的巢穴里。我可以光靠亲吻或是吸吮就让你高潮到求饶——但我不会这样做，我不想这样做，Harr，我想让你赤裸地在我身下，在我身上...天哪我不在乎，我想扔掉那些傻乎乎的西装，不管他们让你看起来有多好...我恨他们让你看起来有多好，我不想让别人看见你，你只能靠我的皮肤取暖，只能从我的身体获得热量。你是我的，Harr，是我的...”  
被操得昏昏沉沉的Harry根本没办法说话——他快被身上那个发情的白痴烧化了，HR的体温滚烫，而他身下的落叶冰凉，被寒冰和烈火同时煎熬的感觉几乎叫他发疯。湿热沉闷的气候让他渴得要命，而那个坏心眼的白痴故意停下抽插把他抱起来，几步路对于他简直是酷刑般的折磨。后穴被HR的阴茎撑到几乎有点疼痛的大小，他迷糊着，感觉到唇上甘甜的清水淌过，还有HR的嘴唇和作乱的舌头——HR扯断一根藤条，先喝过之后再用嘴哺喂他清水，然后用舌头推过一片带着清凉气息的陌生树叶。  
“含住它，Harr，为了我含住它。”

 

来自那甜蜜后穴的抽搐绝对是Harry恼怒的报复。HR笑着，重新将赤裸的爱人放倒在冰凉的落叶上，舍不得抽出来的阴茎刚好顶在那一处柔滑的凹陷上缱绻厮磨。多重的刺激让Harry全身都无意识地抽搐起来，在HR坏心的折磨下仰起头，唇间清凉的叶片发出颤抖的声音。  
HR着迷地，看着身下的Harry被自己狠操得一塌糊涂的样子，钴蓝色的眼睛被欲望灼烧上迷人的红痕，来不及吞咽的植物汁液正淌过他的下颌，像是专属于他的，最迷人的落日，像是被他折断双翼，在他的阴茎上呻吟的堕落天使，像是他的家乡，像是他的归宿。  
像是他的Harry。

 

清凉的叶片在高潮的Harry唇间发出尖锐的声响。

 

 

不知何时，再次出现的潮汐蔓延上来，轻吻着他们赤裸的皮肤将他们包裹，珍珠色的精液漂浮着，像是优雅的水母，在HR的指尖穿梭。而高潮后的Harry带着调皮的微笑，掬起那些细碎的月下珍珠，吸吮着那灵巧的指尖，然后仰起头，向他的新婚丈夫，他的私人海妖，索要一个分享月光的甜蜜亲吻。

 

而那清凉的陌生叶片，正荡漾在海中飘向远方，像是载着勇敢水手的一叶扁舟，在亚特兰蒂斯的月色下，接受着海王沉默的祝祷。


End file.
